Man Who Won't Be Moved
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Song fic. A year after the return from Wonderland, Alice and Hatter have a fight... Set in the SyFy Alice realm.


Disclaimer: Alice is not mine. But I'd be willing to take Andrew Lee Potts. Just a loan? Something? Anything? How about his hat?

Neither is Man Who Can't Be Moved.

"_Get out, Hatter!"_

"_Alice-"_

"_No." She shook her head. "Just get out. I never want to see your face again."_

_His shoulders slumped. He grabbed his hat and without saying a word, left._

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move. Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand, saying, if you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?_

It had been three weeks. Three weeks from the night of that terrible fight. The first night I cried all night. I was so mad. What made it worse was I couldn't even remember what had started the fight. Hatter and I had never fought. Not once in the year since we had returned from Wonderland. Maybe that was the problem. We had let all this fester until it had blown up in our faces. I would just have to apologize. But when I went to his usually empty apartment, he was gone. It was silent. No matter where Hatter was, it was never quiet. I went back to my apartment to wait. Another day passed and he didn't come back. Two days. The days turned to weeks and I became terrified. Where was he? Why hadn't he come back?

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand, I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on when I've been in love with you?_

I no longer slept at the apartment. How could I when all I could think about was the horrible things I had said to him? One night I just got up, wrote '_at your place_', taped it to my door and didn't go back. The nights got tougher. Mom found me in the pouring rain, unaware of my surroundings. Where could he be?

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and you heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

Where was he?

_Policeman says, son you can't stay here. I said there's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year. Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows. If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

"Hatter, what are you doing?"

Jack is here even though I've thrown him out more times than I can count. Doesn't he have a kingdom he's supposed to be running?

"I'm sitting. What are you doing?"

Jack sighs. I hate it when he does that.

"Trying to bring you back to your senses." he tells me. Bastard.

"This is Wonderland, Jacky boy. No one is in there senses."

"You can't stay here, Hatter." he tells me, ignoring my statement.

"Why the hell not?" I ask.

He looks around at the burned out shell of my old tea shop.

"For starters?" he waves his hand. "I'm not sure this is safe."

"Safe is for the weak." I say flippantly.

"And second," he continues, ignoring me again. How I would love to punch him. Too bad I can't seem to work up the energy.

"You need to go to back to her."

I really hate him.

"She doesn't want me." I tell him weakly. Every day for a week I've told him this. I think he's doing to torture me now.

"So?"

What the hell is wrong with him?

"So, when someone throws you out, it's usually a sign that you should leave." I say, as if to talking to someone who's very slow. "Besides, if she wants me back, she'll come find me. Until then," I grab his arm and tow him to the door, or what's left of it. "Leave me the hell alone."

It feels good to throw him out.

But just for a moment.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and you're heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting on the street. So I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

Charlie's harder to ignore than Jack for someone who doesn't talk nearly as much. He just sits with me. For a crazy old guy, he's really not so bad. I just wish he wouldn't sing.

_People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa. There are no holes in his shoes, but a big whole in his world. And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved. And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news, and you'll come running to the corner, cause you'll know it's just for you._

I have no where else to go. I find myself in front of the looking glass and, without stopping to think what might happen if Jack's shut it down, I leap head first.

When I stumble out of the other side, a hand is waiting for me.

"Miss Alice?" a strange man asks me.

"Um, yeah." I answer, still disoriented.

"The King ordered us to bring you to him, should you appear."

They lead me off, and I think this must be a good sign. Maybe Hatter is here. They lead me to a room with a long, empty table in it. Well almost empty.

"Alice." Jack greets me warmly.

"Is he here?" I ask, not wasting any time.

"Yes." he answers hesitantly.

"Take me to him." I demand.

"He's hurting, Alice." my ex tells me.

A single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Please." I whisper.

He nods.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and you're heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we meet, and you'll see me waiting on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving. I'm not moving._

Hatter was doing what he seem to always do now a days. He was staring at the wall. He barely even noticed the door creek open.

"Whatever it is, get out." He yelled without looking back.

"Oh I don't think you want that." He heard Jack say.

With a growl he whipped around.

"See here, you pompous, arrogant, son of a-" He broke off when he saw who was standing with the royal jack ass.

"Alice."

He didn't dare move. This had to be a dream.

"Hatter."

Neither one moved, as if afraid the other would disappear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, regaining some of his faculties.

She glared at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." she told him. "I've been so worried. And here I find you sitting in a burned out tea shop in Wonderland. What were you thinking?"

He glared right back at her.

"I was thinking that the women I love had just thrown my ass out, so maybe I should take that as a hint."

Alice took a step back.

"I didn't mean it." She told him softly, but Hatter wasn't about to back down.

"Oh it seemed like you meant it at the time." he spat at her. "And you can't have too worried, since it took you three weeks to find me."

"How was I supposed to know you came back here?" she yelled at him. "It's not like you left a note!" Without meaning to, she burst in to full body sobs. She was so angry at him.

Before he could stop himself, he crossed the room and grabbed her and held her tightly. Neither even noticed when Jack left the room.

"I was so scared, Hatter." she sobbed into his chest. "You were gone and I didn't know where you were. I thought you'd left, just like dad."

Mentally he began kicking himself. He should have known she'd equate him leaving with her father.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he whispered into her hair. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

She sniffled.

"You idiot." she told him. "I'll always want you. I just said those things because I was mad, I didn't mean any of it."

She pulled away and looked around the burnt out tea shop.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you…_

"This is where we first met." she whispered.

Hatter shuffled his feet and looked at the ruined ground.

"Yeah, well, I came here because…well, because it reminded me of you." he told her.

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag…_

She held out her hand.

"Lets go home."

_I'm not gonna move._

A/N: For some reason this song just seems to fit the two of them. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


End file.
